Cupido
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Una vieja amiga que ellos daban por muerta, un montón de mal entendidos, Gon jugando a unir a dos personas que se gustan y resultados inesperados. [KilluaXRetz]


Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece ,y créanme que es mejor así.

_Aclaración__:_Este fic está basado (en parte) en la película Phantom Rouge. Hice muchas modificaciones para poder crearlo y no es que Retz sea mi chica favorita, tan solo me consumía el deseo de ver a Killua en una relación hetero y pues... He aquí los resultados.

.

* * *

.

**Cupido.**

.

.

No lo podía creer. Sencillamente no lo podía creer. Pensó que sus ojos lo estaban engañando por completo, pero no podía estar tan equivocado. A medida que se acercaba, totalmente incrédulo de ver en aquella esquina esa larga melena rubia que ondeaba rebelde con la brisa veraniega, su mente más se convencía de que era ella pero al mismo tiempo, más se llenaba de incógnitas. Tan llevado fue por la curiosidad, que hasta a Gon lo había dejado atrás, y eso lo vino a notar recién cuando sintió un grito del moreno.

—¡Espérame, Killua! —Exclamó el más bajo una vez lo alcanzó—. ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¿Por qué apresuraste el paso sin decir nada? ¿Killua? ¿Me estás oyendo?

Pero notó que su albino amigo estaba con la mirada fija hacia un lugar y para que lo tomara en cuenta, agitó su mano delante del rostro de Killua.

—Mira hacia allá —indicó el Zoldyck—. ¿Es ella, no?

Gon, despistado como él sólo, no entendía nada. Giró la cabeza en muchas direcciones y seguía sin comprender. Se encogió de hombros y miró de vuelta a Killua. El albino, quien rápidamente perdía la paciencia, puso ambas manos en el rostro de su amigo y lo obligó, dolorosamente, a que viera en la dirección que él le estaba indicando.

—¡Allí, idiota! —Indicó—. No puede ser alguien más, tiene que ser ella —aseguró.

Gon observó atento. En aquella esquina, apenas cruzando la calle donde se encontraban, estaba una muchachita que debía tener más o menos su edad; llevaba puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos y una polera que dejaba ver su abdomen. Llevaba la melena al viento y poseía unos enormes y vibrantes ojos turquesa. Ofrecía un espectáculo con uso hermosos títeres, con escenario incluido. Inmediatamente supo de quién estaba hablando Killua, pero seguro era alguien que se le parecía mucho, después de todo, Retz había muerto en aquel incendio varios años atrás, sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

—Pero Killua, Retz está…

—¿Muerta? Se supone —dijo dubitativo—. Pero es imposible que se le parezca tanto… ¿y si se salvó? —Cuestionó.

—Quizá sólo crees estar viendo eso porque ayer la recordábamos —aseguró—. Killua, no fue nuestra culpa que ella tuviera ese final tan terrible —trató de consolarlo. Quizá el Zoldyck jamás lo reconocería, pero hasta aquel día se sentía tremendamente culpable por haber dejado a la chiquilla ahí, mientras era víctima de una agonía tan tortuosa, como lo era morir ahogada o quizá calcinada.

El albino se quedó pensando un momento. —Quizá tengas razón —admitió—. Aun así quisiera cerciorarme, pero no sé cómo.

Gon le sacó la lengua entonces, como mofándose de él. —¿Pues de qué otra forma? —Rió—. Nos acercamos y ya.

Killua iba a protestar, generalmente él no era tan directo. Hubiese preferido tan sólo pasar por enfrente de la muchacha y esperar si es que acaso ella los reconocía, pero para cuando iba a abrir la boca el moreno ya lo había cogido del brazo y lo llevaba corriendo en dirección a la rubia. Llegaron al lugar y en primera instancia se camuflaron entre la multitud que rodeaba a la chica, maravillados todos por el espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo son sus muñecos. Killua observaba con cautela, pero todo su plan se fue al suelo cuando vio a Gon hacerse espacio entre las personas, pidiendo permiso para poder llegar adelante. Para cuando lo alcanzó el moreno ya había logrado su cometido. Una leve curvatura se formó en sus labios cuando confirmó sus sospechas; por la manera en que ella y Gon se quedaron viendo, era demasiado obvio que se trataba de Retz.

—¡Eres una estúpida! —La regañó el Zoldyck, dándole un tirón a su cabello y haciendo que la rubia soltara un alarido. El espectáculo había sido suspendido abruptamente tras la aparición de los chicos—. ¿Por qué mierda nos hiciste creer que moriste? ¿No sabes que eso no se hace? ¡Eres una desconsiderada! —Y comenzó a apuntarla con el dedo índice, para enfatizar sus palabras—. Lo mínimo que pudiste haber hecho, fue hacernos saber que seguías con vida ¡tonta! ¡Mujer tenías que ser! —Gritaba realmente exasperado.

—No hay necesidad de ser descortés, Killua —lo calmó Gon, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Seguro que Retz tuvo sus motivos para ocultarse incluso de nosotros —se rascó la cabeza y sacó la punta de la lengua, para tratar de alivianar el ambiente—. Debes disculpar a Killua, hasta hoy se sentía muy mal por haber desconfiado tanto de ti y no…—No pudo terminar porque unas blancas manos le cubrieron la boca y, al mismo tiempo, un gran puntapié le produjo un dolor intenso en el trasero.

Retz tenía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía cómo explicarlo, así como tampoco entendía la reacción violenta del Zoldyck. Bueno, desde que lo conoció supo que era un niño arrebatado en algunos aspectos, y aunque su proceder era un poco justificable debido a la sorpresa de encontrarla allí, que la haya agredido nuevamente le provocaba ganas de darse la media vuelta y marcharse. Pero por supuesto era algo que no haría.

Decidieron ir por algo de comer a un local de comida rápida, para que la tensión de hace unos momentos se esfumara por completo de ser posible. Una vez allí, la rubia tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la boca. Les explicó que ni ella tenía real idea de cómo se salvó de aquel voraz incendio, sólo que de un momento a otro su sentido de supervivencia se había activado permitiéndole salir de ahí, pero no sin que el fuego dejara algunos rastros en su piel; tenía varias marcas en su antebrazo y piernas, nada aberrante pero le recordaban día a día que estuvo a punto de perder la vida. También había recuperado sus ojos con la muerte de Omokage.

—Y si nunca intente contactar con ustedes —dijo en un suspiro— es porque no quería volver a estorbarles —admitió—. Pensé en hacerlo en más de una ocasión, pero luego pasaron los años y me olvidé del tema, seguí con mi vida, la que llevaba antes de todo eso. Jamás imaginé que nos toparíamos en un lugar como este, pero debo admitir que me encanta volver a verlos —sonrió—. Es bonito ver rostros familiares después de tantos años de caminar sola. Yo… Lo lamento mucho —dijo por fin, dedicándole especial atención a Killua tras esa disculpa, dado que parecía ser él el más ofuscado con todo esto.

—Sí, sí… Como quieras —contestó el albino a regañadientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. Pretendía hacerse el enojado un buen rato o eso quería aparentar.

A pesar de seguir una conversación bastante fluida respecto a todo lo que había acontecido en la vida de cada uno durante casi tres años, había cierta tensión que no se podía negar ni disimular; y es que aunque Gon intentó por todos los medios alivianar el ambiente, Killua parecía no querer ceder del todo a sus malos modos y por supuesto, eso producía que la rubia alzara una especie de coraza para defenderse. Al parecer, su mejor amigo y Retz estaban destinados a llevarse mal.

—Creo que debo volver a casa —comentó de pronto la muchacha poniéndose de pie—. Ha sido maravilloso volver a verlos —y estrechó a Gon en un abrazo, mientras que a Killua sólo le ofreció un apretón de manos.

—Pero aún es muy temprano —reclamó el moreno con un puchero—. No puedes irte ahora, apenas nos volvimos a encontrar —y se cruzó de brazos.

Después de varios reclamos por parte de Gon, Retz decidió que lo mejor era invitarlos donde ella vivía. Era un lugar bastante modesto y quedaba relativamente cerca de la playa. Con sólo entrar el joven Freecss se sintió como en casa; allí se respiraba calor de hogar. Killua tuvo una sensación similar, pero por supuesto debía seguir jugando al indiferente. La muchacha los invitó a tomar un poco de té y les asignó a los chicos la habitación de huéspedes pese a la negativa de los amigos, pues no querían molestar.

—Fuiste muy rudo con Retz —increpó Gon a su amigo con el ceño fruncido cuando estuvieron a solas—. No era necesario que fueras tan pesado con ella, no se lo merece después de todo lo que sufrió.

Killua intentó hacerse el desentendido ante aquel regaño, pero Gon no relajaba su semblante. Entonces se vio en la obligación de decir algo al respecto. —Está bien, está bien —reconoció por fin—. Se me pasó la mano. Seré más amable con ella… ¿feliz? —Preguntó rodando los ojos. La afirmación y sonrisa del moreno no se hicieron esperar tras aquella última frase.

Al día siguiente, los muchachos se levantaron temprano con la idea fija en la cabeza de ayudar a su amiga en todo lo que les fuera posible, y así lo hicieron. Como siempre, Killua parecía quedar aislado de las alegres conversaciones que Gon y Retz mantenían a todo momento. _"Igual que la primera vez"_, pensó algo cabreado. Odiaba que la rubia acaparara la atención del moreno con tanta facilidad. Sabía que su mejor amigo era un chico con mucho más trato, y que él parecía estar totalmente distante cuando de conocer a alguien nuevo se trataba, pero…¿Cómo no iba ella a darse cuenta de que era una fachada? ¿Cómo no notar que se trataba de una estúpida coraza porque le costaba confiar en los demás? ¿Por qué Retz no adivinaba que se sentía aliviado y a la vez contento de verla, igual que Gon? Se vio con todas esas preguntas agolpando su cerebro de la nada y sintió jaqueca. ¿Por qué y en qué momento deseó tener la atención de la rubia? Qué ridículo, eso no debía interesarle en lo más mínimo. Pasaron algunos días en la misma situación, donde el albino ya había tenido bastantes arrebatos producto de sus pensamientos. No entendía muy bien a qué iba todo el asunto, pero si bien en un principio pensó que le molestaba que Retz se acercara mucho a Gon y viceversa por sentirse desplazado en la escala de amigos, de a poco notaba que en realidad su molestia no era con ella sino con él, por tener la capacidad de hablarle sin tener que soltar una pesadez.

—¿Estás bien, Killua? —Le preguntó el moreno después del almuerzo. Habían ido a caminar por el puerto ya que desde que habían llegado a la ciudad, no habían hecho otra cosa que ayudar a Retz en algunos menesteres—. Te noto extraño desde ayer, apenas me hablas.

El Zoldyck hizo un mohín y giró su cabeza en otra dirección. —¿Extraño, yo? Creo que te estás poniendo paranoico, Gon. ¿Por qué estaría yo extraño?

El recién nombrado entrecerró los ojos. —Estás así desde que llegamos, no lo niegues —y trató de pasarle el brazo por el hombro, pero Killua no reaccionó muy bien.

—¡Qué persistente eres, no me pasa nada! —Y avanzó unos metros a paso largo y rápido para perderse un momento, dejando al otro más que perplejo.

Claramente, la actitud del albino fue tema obligado entre Gon y Retz más tarde. Al Freecss le preocupaba el actuar de Killua, claro si hace mucho tiempo que no se comportaba de aquella manera tan infantil. Habían conocido más gente en su camino a lo largo de todo este tiempo, y él nunca dio señas de guardar esos hábitos que Gon consideraba parte del pasado de su amigo.

—¿No has pensado en hablar tú con él? —Cuestionó de pronto el moreno con la mejor de las sonrisas—. Después de todo, son ustedes los que parecen llevarse mal. Quizá les haría bien… Ya sabes, limar alguna aspereza que puedan tener.

Retz lo quedó mirando con expresión dubitativa. ¿Limar asperezas? ¿Qué tipo de asperezas podría tener con alguien a quien no conocía realmente? Era una suposición que carecía de toda lógica.

—Honestamente, no tengo nada que hablar con él. Es Killua quien pareciera detestarme por algún extraño y desconocido motivo, y yo no soy una mujer que se deja pasar a llevar; si él se comporta así conmigo, pues yo seré el doble de antipática.

Ante aquella declaración, Gon hizo un puchero enorme. —No es justo que dos amigos míos no puedan llevarse bien —y de pronto, la luz en su cabeza pareció encenderse—. ¿Y si fuera Killua quien se acerque a hacer las paces, lo aceptarías? —Preguntó ansioso.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Contestó la rubia con un entusiasmo que al moreno le sorprendió—. Después de todo, no hay nada que yo quisiera más que llevarme bien con Killua, él es grandioso —dijo un poco más bajito, pero no lo suficiente como para que su interlocutor no la oyera.

—¿Eh? —Gon no entendió en primera instancia aquella última frase, hasta que vio a Retz roja como un semáforo mientras se cubría la boca—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Le bastó notar lo apenada y desesperada que lucía su amiga en medio de toda la escena para darse cuenta—¿Acaso te gusta Killua? —Preguntó casi en un grito.

Un coscorrón no demoró en dejarse caer en la cabeza del pobre Gon. —¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! —Replicó la rubia fingiendo enojo—. Ahora entiendo cuando Killua se enoja contigo por esas cosas, realmente no conoces la vergüenza… ¿Cómo me preguntas algo como eso?

—Pero si no tiene nada de malo…¿o sí? —Insistía mientras se sobaba la cabeza— Killua es genial, solo debes conocerlo bien. Anda, sabes que a mi puedes decírmelo sin problemas, Retz.

La sonrisa infinita y luminosa de Gon le dio un poco de coraje a la rubia, quien terminó por admitir lo que el moreno ya había logrado adivinar. Al Freecss pareció no sorprenderle en lo absoluto aquella confesión, puesto que una vez logró hacer que todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran, todo tenía sentido. Lo más probable es que a Killua también le gustara Retz y por eso se comportaba tan agresivo con ella, porque no sabía de qué otra manera actuar. _"Qué tonto es Killua", _pensaba a carcajadas para sí mismo. _"Sí, estoy casi seguro de que es eso"_, se conformó.

—¿Y no piensas decirle? —Volvió a preguntar, causando con ello un nuevo golpe de calor en el rostro de su amiga—. Creo que deberías hacerlo, no nos quedaremos muchos días más y después quién sabe cuándo nos volvamos a ver.

—No es una buena idea, después de todo, Killua parece estar siempre pendiente de otras cosas —comentó antes de dejar a Gon solo en el lugar. Necesitaba con urgencia agua fría en su cara.

Sí, a Retz le gustaba Killua. Y vaya que le gustaba. Era absurdo, puesto que debió fijarse en Gon; el chico dulce y amable que conoció cuando tenía apenas once años, pero no. El mal educado, caprichoso, engreído y molestoso Killua la hipnotizó con sus ojos color azul profundo. Había algo en esa impetuosa forma de ser que se le hacía familiar. Quizá le recordaba un poco a ella misma… No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, la cosa era que le encantaba y punto. Pero jamás se lo iba a decir… ¿para qué? De nada servía, después de todo, Killua estaba loco por Gon… ¿No?

Por su parte, el joven Freecss se cabeceaba en cómo juntar a esos dos. Era un experimento interesante para llevar a cabo, pues nunca creyó realmente que una chica se fijara en su mejor amigo. Killua era realmente antipático la mayor parte del tiempo y a eso, sumándole su humor negro e irónico, hacían que casi inmediatamente la mayoría de las personas se alejara de él, sobre todo las mujeres, que lo acusaban de grosero. No era algo que en realidad le importara, en el sentido que aquellas personas no tenían mayor relevancia en sus vidas, pero ahora se trataba de Retz. Con ella convivieron poco, pero fueron momentos intensos y habían acabado por volverse amigos. Le quedaba poco tiempo para actuar y debía ingeniárselas rápido, pues partirían aproximadamente en dos o tres días. Con toda esa presión creía que estaba metido en alguna especie de ejercicio matemático, hasta podía sentir el humo proveniente de su cerebro salir por sus orejas.

—Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos hacer algo divertido antes de irnos —dijo descuidadamente, como dejando caer el comentario sin querer—. Podríamos acampar frente al mar, hacer una fogata… —Continuó al ver que Killua comenzaba a prestar interés a la idea. Habían pasado dos días desde aquella conversación con Retz, pero Gon no se las había podido arreglar para tocar el tema en discreto con su amigo, ya que lo último que quería era dejar en evidencia a la rubia pero era precisamente eso lo que a él le faltaba: discreción. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Retz, sencillamente esperaría el momento idóneo para hablar con el Zoldyck de manera simple y directa. Pero ese era él, y al parecer era un rasgo que muy pocas personas podían entender o compartir— O lo que quieras. ¿Sí te entusiasmas?

Y claro que el panorama incluía a la rubia chiquilla. Killua terminó por aceptar inmediatamente y sin poner peros, ya que conocía mejor que nadie a Gon y su capacidad de insistencia era realmente infinita. Estúpido él que lo consentía en prácticamente todo. _"Genial, lo que faltaba, ahora me toca hacer de mal tercio entre esos dos… No entiendo porqué Gon no viene a solas con ella a este lugar, si es evidente que tienen algo y no quieren decirme, ya era obvio apenas se conocieron…"_

—¿Sucede algo? —Retz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo saltar unos metros hacia atrás cual gato del susto, sacándole a la muchacha una gran carcajada— Disculpa… ¿te asusté?

—¿Asustarme, yo? —Sonrió socarrón— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, niñita? — Retz infló sus mejillas evidenciando su molestia—. Ya, ya… Qué mal genio saliste. Sí, me asustaste, estaba con la cabeza en otro lado. De todos modos, Gon va bastante adelantado… ¿Por qué no vas con él?

La rubia lo quedó viendo con extrañeza y se limitó a seguir caminando a su lado sin decir palabra, mientras ambos se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, procurando que el otro no se diera cuenta. Había decidido llevar a los mejores amigos a otro lado de la ciudad, uno muy alejado que tenía unos hermosos paisajes. Llegaron hasta una especie de quebrada que quedaba a una altura media del mar; el lugar estaba repleto de vegetación y el aroma a tierra mezclada con agua salada era realmente delicioso.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando decidieron armar sus carpas; Gon y Killua llevaban siempre una doble para ellos, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a dormir juntos. Luego, mientras Retz comenzaba con los preparativos para la cena, los amigos hablaban acerca de esperar la mañana para lanzarse al mar desde la quebrada, apostando que uno u otro se acobardaría y tendría que pagar las consecuencias. La rubia los miraba medio encantada y medio desalentada… Eran tan cercanos, pero al parecer el Freecss no se daba cuenta del real interés que el albino tenía en él.

Al día siguiente, Retz despertó con los gritos de sus amigos. Eso, y el sonido del agua al caer ellos desde la quebrada. Realmente nunca se acostumbraría a la adicción que sentían esos dos por hacer cosas atrevidas y peligrosas, a ella jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo así. El sol le quemaba y ahogaba a través de la tienda, así que salió de ahí solo con la parte superior de su bañador y una falda que llegaba a sus rodillas. Puso a hervir agua para prepararse un café a esa hora de la mañana y sacó unas cuantas frutas para preparar una ensalada de desayunar. Justo en ese momento, Gon y Killua venían llegando. Para variar, cuando se trataba de una apuesta estaban discutiendo, pero el Zoldyck pareció perder la capacidad del habla de pronto. La rubia se sintió más roja que la manzana que tenía en sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta de que la vista del albino estaba pegada en su busto. A pesar del incómodo momento ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pues al parecer el despistado de Gon no notó absolutamente nada. Y como en una especie de acuerdo psíquico, Retz y Killua decidieron intentar llevar la fiesta en paz por él.

El resto del día se la pasaron entre la playa y caminatas de excursión. Había unas cuevas entre los roqueríos y por supuesto que ambos adolescentes insistieron en ir, movidos como siempre por la insaciable curiosidad. Ya bien avanzada la tarde, la temperatura comenzó a descender bruscamente y los tres estaban completamente empapados. El único que pareció tomar precauciones al respecto fue Killua; llevaba en su mochila impermeable un polerón grueso y abrigador.

—Póntelo —dijo sin ninguna delicadeza mientras le extendía la prenda a Retz, quien no dejaba de tiritar del frío—. Qué niña más descuidada, vas a enfermarte si no te secas pronto.

—Pero tú…

—¡Pero nada! A mí me entrenaron para soportar climas extremos, esto no es nada. Anda, póntelo —le ordenó—. Pero debes quitarte lo que llevas puesto primero, sino, no servirá de nada —y se volteó para que la joven pudiera cambiarse, haciéndole una seña a Gon para que se volteara también.

El Freecss sonrió ante aquella simple acción de su amigo. Definitivamente, la titiritera no le era indiferente…. Para él era demasiado obvio y debía aprovechar la última noche que estarían ahí para que algo sucediera entre ellos, después de todo, Killua no tenía nada de experiencia con chicas y necesitaría un empujoncito para que todo saliera, según él, a la perfección.

—Iré a buscar algunos leños para mantener el fuego y secar bien nuestra ropa —anunció el moreno una vez estuvieron de vuelta al lugar donde acampaban.

—Te acompaño —secundó Killua poniéndose de pie.

—No, será mejor que te quedes acompañando a Retz, no tiene buena pinta, creo que se enfermó —y le guiñó el ojo, gesto que el albino no comprendió del todo.

—Por mí no hay problema. Ve con Gon, que yo estaré bien —afirmó la rubia.

Despreocupado, el Zoldyck iba a partir tras su amigo, pero la mirada algo recriminatoria de Gon lo hizo quedarse ahí. _"Si demoro lo suficiente, sé que tendrán tiempo para hablar antes de que nos marchemos, eso hará muy feliz a Retz y porqué no también, a Killua"…_Pensaba de forma traviesa el joven Freecss mientras se adentraba en la vegetación del lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquirió el albino con cierto dejo de preocupación—. Tu cara está roja, ¿tienes fiebre? —Se acercó a la chica y puso una mano en su frente, para comprobar si estaba o no afiebrada.

Con el sólo tacto del Zoldyck, Retz creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca de ella, nunca había podido admirar esos zafiros con tanto detalle.

—Deja, estoy bien —claro, no iba a decirle tampoco que estaba así de colorada por culpa de ese momento a solas que estaban compartiendo—. Debiste ir con Gon, a mí no va a pasarme nada.

Killua rodó los ojos. —Lo sé, pero ese hombre es un terco. Además, no es que me moleste estar aquí contigo —admitió—. Es sólo que… Es extraño. Yo debí ir por leña y Gon quedarse contigo, después de todo, ustedes se llevan tan bien —ese 'tan bien', fue dicho con melodía incluida—. En serio, ustedes sí que son rápidos, apenas llevamos unos días aquí y es como si nunca se hubiesen separado, es más, creo que yo no debí venir hasta acá, quizá ustedes querían tener un momento en privado y….

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Preguntó incrédula, interrumpiendo su discurso.

—¿Insinuando? A mí no me parece una insinuación, te lo estoy diciendo: sé que Gon y tú tienen algo y no me quieren decir —soltó de una buena vez. No soportaba que trataran de verle la cara de idiota.

Retz se quedó de una pieza tratando de hilar algo qué decir. —¿Por eso me odias? ¿Por qué Gon y yo nos llevamos bien? ¿Crees que intento quitarte al chico que te gusta?

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Killua enloqueció tras esa pregunta, gritándole que cómo se le ocurría pensar que él podría siquiera ver a Gon con otros ojos que no fueran los de un amigo o hermano.

—¡Por lo demás, yo no te odio! —Finalizó el Zoldyck, exhausto de tanto discutir—. Es sólo que… ¡Bah! No tiene caso, olvídalo. ¡Pero ni de locos vuelvas a mencionar siquiera, que a mí me gusta Gon!

—Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas como si lo hicieras? Cualquiera que viera cómo te comportas conmigo, diría que estás marcando territorio, que te gusta Gon y temes que él se fije en mí, por eso me rechazas constantemente y eres tan grosero conmigo.

Entonces el albino cabreado de toda la situación y dejándose llevar por la misma rabia que lo invadió la primera vez que conoció a la rubia, la empujó con una de sus manos sin mucha fuerza, pero no contó con que la chica se agarraría firmemente esta vez de su propio brazo, cayendo ambos al suelo, él sobre ella. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, Killua se atrevió a abrir la boca mientras se le quitaba de encima a la rubia, ayudándola también a incorporarse.

—Así que, ¿no te gusta Gon? —Preguntó sin poder mirar a Retz a los ojos.

—No —aclaró ella—. ¿A ti tampoco? —Killua negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Y no hay alguien que te guste? —Se atrevió a preguntar, envalentonada por la cercanía que había entre ellos.

En ese momento el albino posó su azulina mirada en ella. —¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? ¿Acaso a ti sí? ¿Vamos a comenzar a confesarnos, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos?

—Claro que hay alguien que me gusta, desde hace mucho. No le había visto hace mucho tiempo, pero...—Titubeó por unos segundos— Eres tú quien me gusta.

Y al ver la cara descompuesta del Zoldyck, optó por hacer lo primero que le dictaron sus sentidos: tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, y lo atrajo hacia ella para apoderarse de sus labios en un beso extremadamente dulce. Killua abrió los ojos, mientras sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor en una horrible cámara lenta. Retz lo estaba besando, la chica que le gustaba lo estaba besando, y él ahí, sin arte ni parte, estático por la impresión. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, la rubia se separó de él.

—No debí hacer eso, yo ni siquiera esperé a que me dijeras algo, qué atrevida…

Pero no fue necesario seguir hablando. Esta vez fue el albino quien la tomó por la cintura y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso mucho más demandante, sacándole a Retz un suspiro bastante audible. Killua sintió como sus sentidos felinos se agudizaban a medida que la rubia dejaba abierta su boca para que él pudiera explorarla en su totalidad, y sus hormonas no tardaron en responder cuando ella metió las manos entre sus ropas, acariciando su blanca piel, delineando cuidadosamente su abdomen esculpido por el entrenamiento. Pronto él quiso hacer lo mismo, y recorrió la definida figura de la muchacha. Cuando se acercó peligrosamente a la zona del busto se detuvo bruscamente, maldiciendo la adolescencia y al creciente deseo sexual que se había apoderado de él en el momento.

—Killua, ¿acaso yo te gusto también? —Lo miraba casi suplicante. Ese último beso había causado estragos en ambos.

—¿Tienes que arruinar el momento con preguntas? —Volteó la cabeza no por real molestia, sino por vergüenza—. ¿De verdad me crees tan maldito como para hacer esto sin corresponder? —Admitió.

Una nueva ronda de besos tuvo lugar, pero esta vez mucho más encendida que la anterior. Poco importaba el lugar donde estaban o que Gon podría llegar en cualquier momento. El fuego se extinguía lentamente, pero no era realmente necesario para mantenerlos a ellos en calor. Lejos quedaron los cuestionamientos internos de Killua sobre sus hormonas o la adolescencia, pues Retz estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Todo iba bien… Hasta que sintieron un estruendo que los desconcentró.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Yo… dejaré esto aquí y me iré a dormir, ¿sí? —Gon cubría sus ojos realmente apenado, dejando caer los muchos leños que había encontrado—. Creo que iré a dormir, para no estorbarlos, digo, este… ¡Buenas noches! —Y se encerró en la tienda. _"Mi plan dio mejores resultados de lo que creí", _hablaba consigo mismo completamente apenado por el bochornoso incidente.

Ambos se quedaron viendo perplejos, pero el Zoldyck fue el primero en reaccionar. —Creo que será mejor hacer lo mismo… Es hora de dormir, esta escena fue realmente vergonzosa, yo…

—¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? —La pregunta de la rubia fue una especie de knock out, pero en lugar de paralizarlo, logró que su corazón latiera a mil por hora—. Te vas mañana y no sé cuando volveré a verte, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda —Y tomándolo de la mano, se fueron juntos a la tienda de Retz para pasar la noche juntos.

Al día siguiente, los muchachos dejaron a la chica en su hogar antes de partir. Gon le dio a Killua un ramillete de flores multicolor, insistiendo en que debía entregárselo a ella. La despedida no fue emotiva ni mucho menos; Gon le prometió a viva voz que volverían a encontrarse pronto, mientras que Killua silenciosamente le acarició el cabello y depositó un beso fugaz en sus labios antes de darle las flores.

—¿Para mí? No te hubieses molestado —comentó embelesada por el obsequio.

—No, para tu vecina —dijo el albino con los ojos cerrados—. Claro que son para ti, tonta. Supongo que nos veremos pronto. Ahora tengo tu número de celular, pero no creas que te estaré llamando siempre.

—Lo sé, si fueras así de atento serías Gon, no Killua —trató de fingir un reclamo.

—Por cierto, Retz —titubeó un momento—. Hay algo que no te he dicho en todos estos días y es que… De verdad me alegra haberte…Ya sabes, encontrado con vida y eso…Qué bueno que no estás muerta — guardó silencio porque notó que se enredaba en sus palabras y comenzaba a sentir su rostro extremadamente rojo, otra vez.

La rubia sólo sonrió y se le lanzó a los brazos, estrujándolo—. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

El albino se separó rápidamente del agarre de la chica, como siempre, alegando que no debía hacer esas cosas vergonzosas delante de otra gente. Retz sólo atinó a reír de buena gana, después de todo tenía razón, así era Killua y así le gustaba. Al menos ahora tenía claro el porqué había actuado tan raro con ella siempre.

Los amigos se encontraban de vuelta en su camino hacia la aventura, pero esta vez sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera una broma. De pronto, una estruendosa risa escapó de los labios del moreno.

—Lo siento, Killua. Es que respecto a lo que vi anoche…¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! —Se quejó. Su amigo lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

—Tú no viste nada anoche —dijo en tono amenazante—. Nada. No quiero comentarios.

—Está bien pero, Killua…¡Ahora tienes novia!

Rojo como brasa, volvió a golpearlo. —¡Te digo que no comentes nada, idiota! ¡Ella no es mi novia! —Aseguró.

—¿Entonces por qué pasaste la noche con ella? —Preguntó haciendo un puchero. Pero de inmediato tuvo que echar a correr, porque Killua iba tras él dispuesto a matarlo.

—¡Ven acá, estúpido Gon! ¡Yo te enseñaré a tener vergüenza cuando abras la boca, aunque sea a golpes! —Gritaba entre risas. _"¿Novia? No suena tan mal", _fue el fugaz pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

Mientras tanto, Retz observaba algo hipnotizada el ramito de flores que ya había puesto en agua. Era increíble todo lo que ocurrió en apenas cinco días. Y pensar que creyó que Killua estaba enamorado de Gon… Se carcajeó de sólo recrear la imagen mental del rostro del albino cuando ella hizo esa afirmación. Definitivamente el moreno era todo un Cupido, y vaya que sus planes daban buenos resultados.

.

.

* * *

.

No se si quiero dar más explicaciones al respecto. Últimamente mi cabeza no me deja en paz, una vez comienza a bombardearme con ideas. Lo peor, es que tengo imaginación para rato.

Acepto los piedrazos que me llegarán en 3,2,1... -huye-.


End file.
